


The perfect knockout.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto - 0. Wall - 32682319560126356. And this time, it's Gokudera's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect knockout.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the word prompt “wall” over at the KHR Fic Meme; title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 12, 2008.

“WATCH OUT FOR THE FUCKING—”

 

CRASH. Thud.

 

“…Ow. Ahahaha.”

 

“‘Ahahahaha’ _ja NE YO!_ WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU AND FUCKING WALLS?”

 

“Um, sorry, ahaha. I really didn’t notice it.”

 

“How. Could you. _Not._ Noticeawall.”

 

“Because I was talking to you?”

 

“…”

 

“Ahahaha?”

 

“Shut the fuck up. Let’s just go home.”


End file.
